owl pellets BOKUNOYA
by asuhdude
Summary: noyas and bokutos road to be the best couple


_"e-ehh?! what did you say bokuto-san?!"_

_"i said i like you, nishinoya yuu! so please go out with me!"_

—————————

nishinoya stifled a yawn for the 5th time in class, his eyes drooping low as he struggled to stay awake.

'man this is boringggg.' noya grumbled in his head, the monotone voice of the teacher adding effect to the ongoing tiredness he was feeling. his phone buzzing in his pocket pulled him from his thoughts.

he looked up, thankful the guy in front of him was tall and pulled out his phone, heart fluttering as he received a text from the one and only, bokuto koutaro. his 2 month old boyfriend. giggling lowly he read the text.

_lover owl : yuu-chan i miss you （；＿；）_

_lover owl : i cant wait to see you soon!_

_nishinoya giggled softly texted back._

_yuu-chan (๑･̑･̑๑) : i cant wait to see you too bokuto-san!!!! and i miss you more dummy and don't argue this time_

not realizing the teacher was beside him, he continued to text away with bokuto, who was pestering him to use his first name.

"mr. nishinoya." came the teachers stern voice, making noya jump in shock. he stared up at the teacher with wide eyes, laughing nervously before sliding his phone away.

"s-sorry sir." noya sighed, going back to being bored when the teacher walked away, not bothering to stay awake this time as he laid his head on the desk and fell into a light slumber.

20 minutes later the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, waking nishinoya in a heartbeat. he sighed, finally glad it was lunch period and left the room, going to an empty classroom which was rarely used anymore and walked inside, closing the door and locking it afterwards. he sat at a desk and pulled his phone out once more, clicking the video chat button next to bokutos icon.

not even after a ring, the phone was quickly answered.

"hey, hey, heyyyyy yuu-chan!" bokuto said cheerfully, making noya smile softly.

"hey boku-san! why are you not at school?" he questioned, his head tilting slightly to the side. bokuto gushed while trying to answer his question. his boyfriend was just so damn cute!

"yuu-chan you make my heart do wonders!" bokuto cried out happily, driving noya to be even more confused. clearing his throat, he began to explain.

"im not at school cause i didn't wanna go." he pouted childishly, making noya roll his eyes. 'of course.'

"as much as i want to tell you off, it'd be kinda hypocritical cause i'd do the same thing." noya sighed, smiling wholeheartedly at the sound of bokuto's laugh. 'im so lucky.'

"on the weekend, do you wanna come over?! me and you can hang out and cuddle alllll weekend long!" bokuto moved his neck side to side, looking more like an owl than he's ever did. noya giggled and nodded, liking the idea.

"sure! ill take a train as soon as i get off of school!" noya said happily, opening his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by his growling tummy. bokuto stared for a while, then tilted his head.

"did you pack a lunch yuu-chan?"

"oh yeah i did! i was so excited to talk to you i guess i forgot." noya embarrassingly chuckled and pulled out a bento box filled with sushi, egg, rice, and rice cakes along with some chopsticks.

"wooaaahhhh!! did you cook all of that yuu-chan? you should cook for me sometime!" bokuto was practically drooling, his face pressed so far into the screen noya thought he would come popping out.

"s-sure bokuto-san, anything for you-"

"koutaro."

"huh?"

"call me koutaro."

noya blushed, nervously fidgeting under his gaze. through a screen or not, bokuto always managed to pin him down with his beautiful golden eyes. he felt like the owls prey.

"k...koutaro..." noya mumbled lowly, picking at his bento box lightly. it was dead silent in the room, and noya felt like he screwed up. and why was he so nervous to say his boyfriends first name? he was an idiot. his thoughts started to run wild as he started to think the worst, afraid his boyfriend was gonna break up with him and leave him in the dirt. oh god, he was nothing but it big fat idio-

"yuu-chan." came bokutos voice.

noya slowly looked at his screen and was in awe when he saw the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on a persons face. he sat there shocked, soaking in the moment like a sponge.

"you're really cute, ya know that, yuu-chan?" bokuto chuckled, and for the first time, noya realized bokutos hair wasnt gelled up in the normal owl look. instead, it was down, falling down and around bokutos eyes perfectly. he was...

beautiful. absolutely beautiful.

his light blush turned into an uncontrollably wild red one, his hazel eyes brightening. he knew how unbelievably lucky he was to have bokuto has his boyfriend. and as much as he wanted to voice it to the world, he knew he wasnt ready to tell anyone. not even his best friend. because he knew how tanaka would react.

"yuu-chan. you should wear your hair down more. i bet you'd look really cute." bokutos voice rang through his ears once more, pulling him from his thoughts. he touched his gelled up hair and pouted slightly, huffing slightly at bokutos cooing.

"do you really think so?" noya mumbled, finally opening his bento box and stuffed a piece of sushi in his mouth, eyes sparkling at the wonderful taste. bokuto stared for a while in wonderment. wondering how he managed to capture this tiny crow into his nest of love. he smiled, his cheek falling to the flatness of his palm.

"i know so, yuu-chan. so don't gel up your hair when you come over, 'kay? you look good with it, no doubt, but i'd like to see the naturally beautiful yuu, too." bokuto was being uncharacteristically gentle, tone soft and sweet. but bokuto didnt feel like being as hyped up as he normally was. he wanted nothing more than to spend time with is boyfriend and love him more than words can say.

love.

it was far too early to tell himself if it was really love, or if he just liked him so very much. he didn't know, but he was willing to wait and see.

"boku- i mean, koutaro. you're being abnormally quiet. why is that?" noya asked curiously as he chewed, his tiny hand holding the bitten rice cake.

"i'm just thinking about how lucky i am to have such a good boyfriend like you. i still can't believe you said yes to my shitty proposal to be your best boyfriend." bokuto chuckled nervously and rubbed his head, an adorable blush on his cheeks that just made noya wanna jump through the screen and hug him and kiss him till he drops.

"you're my first ever relationship to be honest." noya bluntly pointed out, taking bokuto by surprise.

"whaaaatt? really? the first?" bokuto felt his pride swelling, his signature "hey, hey, heyyy!!" filling the room along with noyas giggling. it was nice to have bokuto. and bokuto felt the same with noya.

as soon as noya opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period and the end of noyas temporary freedom. the two pouted at each other through the screen.

"ill see you tonight, right?" bokuto asked hopefully.

"tonight." noya nodded.

the two painfully bid each other goodbye. it was always the hardest to do when they video chatted. sighing, noya packed up his empty bento box and slid his phone in his pocket. picking up his backpack, he went to his class, but he was happy he had something to look forward to for something other than practice.

oh shit, practice.

noya groaned. how could he forget?

he'd just have to tell ukai straight up that he wasn't gonna be able to stay for practice. and if he asked why, he'd just book it and never look back. nodding to himself at the plan, noya sat at his desk and awaited the longest, most painful 3 hours of his life.

———————

finally. finally the bell had rang. noya had ran out of class and grunted in frustration at the student traffic in the hallways. he opted to jump out the window but decided not to, seeing as they were too high up.

noya struggled to make his way to the gym, his grunting and groaning of distaste going unheard to the ears of the students and teachers leaving the halls.

he finally made it to the gym and burst the doors open, showing the coach, takeda, yachi, and the rest of the team.

"noya whattup bud!" tanaka yelled, but tilted his head at his friends weird behavior.

"coach!" noya yelled. "i will not be able to participate in practice today, or this weekend! please excuse me!" he quickly bowed.

ukai raised an eyebrow. "but why-"

he didnt get to finish as noya booked it, yelling an apology as he ran off. everyone sat there shocked. it was unlike noya to do that, ever.

noya sighed happily as he made it to his house without trouble. he realized his parents weren't home and left a quick note of what he was doing, leaving out most details that could get him in trouble, and packed his clothes, laptop, chargers, everything he needed. as he was about to leave, he looked in the mirror and looked at his hair. tilting his head a bit, he set down his bag and trudged to the bathroom.

after a few minutes, he came out with his hair damp and down. he tried his best to dry it with a towel and figured it was best to let it air dry before grabbing his bags and leaving straight to the train station. he waited for the train, upmost really impatient. he felt like he was gonna explode and finally bursted in joy when the train arrived. but his mood was back down when he realized he would have to wait several more hours until he could reach the kanto region. sighing in distaste once more, he leaned back and hoped to sleep until he arrived.

leaning his head back, he checked the time. 3:14pm read the clock. he sighed. he'd probably arrive there at midnight at best. getting ready for the long ride, he plugged in his earphones, and fell asleep peacefully, using his bag as a makeshift pillow.

———————

"we have now arrived at kanto region-"

noya nearly burst out of the train when he heard that. it was 11:36pm. the train ride was so long he nearly died of boredom. and inside the train it didn't really have enough service to text or call or video chat bokuto. so he was stuck there not being able to do anything.

noya sighed in relief as he stretched his legs, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder. he ruffled his now dry and fluffy hair, trying to make himself look presentable. he pulled out his phone and texted bokuto.

_yuu-chan (๑･̑･̑๑) : im here !!_

_lover owl : on my way !!!! (*'︶'*)_

noya giggled softly and quickly texted back before turning his phone off and sliding it in his pocket. not even 5 minutes later, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"yuu-chan!!!!!" bokuto ran up to noya at full speed, pulling the smaller into his arms. laughing, noya hugged his boyfriend back, not planning on letting go. its been too long since he's felt his boyfriends arms around him. he felt safe and protected, and happy to be his.

"i missed you so much yuu-chan!" bokuto pouted, holding noya closer. noya hugged his boyfriends neck and deeply inhaled his scent, a warm happiness filling him up to the brim inside.

"koutaro.." noya leaned back, giggling at his boyfriends confused face and pulled the taller into a kiss. they kissed for a while, not really caring about the pda they were sharing. they've been too apart for too long. bokuto rested his hands on noyas small, petite waist while noya toyed with the hair on the nape of bokutos neck.

bokuto swore he was floating for a moment. the way noya fit perfectly with him, it was nice. and honestly, he hasnt experienced anything like this before. he felt like a love sick puppy— er, owl. the way noya did things as simple as kissing him was enough to put him down to rest forever. he felt at peace with noya, like he didn't have to force himself to be as outgoing as he seemed.

it was nice.

the couple pulled away, small pants filling the air. noya blushed and hugged bokuto close to him once more. the taller cooed at the sight of noya standing on his tippie toes to reach him. it was adorable.

"you left your hair down!" bokuto exclaimed happily, running his fingers through the soft, fluffy locks of his blushing boyfriend, who nodded.

"sorry if it looks a little bad.. it was kinda a last minute decision."

"you look gorgeous, yuu."

noyas eyes widened slightly at bokutos words, his hazel eyes shining as he searched for any type of lies in bokutos golden ones, but only found nothing but honesty. giggling softly, noya grabbed bokutos hand, and his bag that he dropped when his boyfriend nearly tackled him, but it was instantly taken from him and he was suddenly on bokutos broad back.

"i ran here to rush and get to you, so you better hold on tight, yuu-chan! cuz im running back!"

"w-wait.. koutaro hold o-AHHH!"

nishinoya didn't have enough time as bokuto was suddenly sprinting off, his grip extra right on yuu's bare thighs so the smaller wouldn't fall off his back. 3 minutes later, bokuto yelled his infamous "hey, hey, heyyy!" when they made it to his home.

he carefully placed noya down and slung the bag over his shoulder. he gently patted noyas head before pecking his lips.

"did i scare you?" he asked softly, a flash of worry shooting through his golden eyes, making noyas heart flutter.

"nah, i was just surprised is all!" noya giggled, admitting it was fun that bokuto ran them to his house not even in 5 minutes but in 3! and he wasnt even breaking a sweat or out of breath! bokuto was something else.

laughing at his boyfriends cuteness, bokuto led him to the front door but paused, realization dawning on his face.

"akaashi and the rest of the team are here! i totally forgot!" bokuto pouted, his shoulders slumping. he knew noya wasnt ready to tell anyone so he didnt tell anyone either.

a small pat on his back pulled bokuto from his thoughts.

"boku, its ok! im ready to meet your team, its just my team that im worried about." noya rubbed bokutos back and walked up to the front door, with bokuto behind him. bokuto seemed happier after hearing noyas words and had opened the door, but noya had other plans.

smirking, noya gripped bokuto by his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss, knowing bokuto wouldn't have minded. the couple kissed for a while, light tongue touches here and there as they were experimenting.

noya could practically feel the hard stares of bokutos teammates but couldnt bring himself to care. bokuto was his boyfriend, his lover. he couldn't show him off in karasuno, so he was gonna show him off here.

bokuto was the first to pull away, almost going for noyas neck until he remembered his teammates. he flushed deeply in embarrassment when he made eye contact to them, quickly looking away as noya covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his snickering and giggling the best he could.

"yuu-channn stop laughing at meee..." bokuto pouted, his sulky demeanor showing. noya cooed and hugged his big baby close to him, patting his back and mumbling apologizes, giving his cheeks small kisses. instantly cheered up, bokuto picked up noya, who squeaked in surprise, and threw him over his shoulder, stomping into the house proudly and closed the door behind him.

"hey, hey, heyyy guys! miss me?" bokuto smiled at his team, tilting his head at their shocked expressions.

"what?" he cluelessly asked, making noya sigh. 'he sure does forget things fast.'

"don't "what" us! y-y-y-you were just making out with that person over your shoulder!" someone yelled. but noya couldnt tell who since he was over bokutos shoulder. kicking his legs slightly, he asked bokuto to put him down.

"oh! this is my boyfriend yuu-chan!" instead of putting him down, he was being held up from under his armpits, facing his boyfriends teammates with wide eyes.

"he's a kid!" an irk.

"no he's not! hes just short!" bokuto retorted.

another irk.

"bokuto..." noyas warning voice came out, making the said owl freeze. his facing turning into one of fear.

"d-did i say short? i meant fun sized- i mean adorably small!" bokuto panicked, squeaking at the dark aura radiating off of noya. he slowly put noya down, and he tried. he tried. to escape with his life but the instant his shirt was grabbed, he was bowing in front of noya, begging for forgiveness, which shocked his whole team.

"nishinoya from karasuno, right?" came an familiar voice. noya looked at the male who said it.

akaashi keiji.

noya nodded and gave a polite smile.

"you're akaashi, right? nice to see you again!" noya giggled, giving a small bow. akaashi gave a nod of his head, a small smile etching on his lips.

"so, how come im just finding out bokuto and you are dating?" akaashi raised an eyebrow, making bokuto freeze once more from on the ground. he quickly stood up, a nervous laugh leaving his lips.

"it just slipped my mind!" a lie.

"you're lying." dammit.

"am not!" he was.

noya sighed. "good grief."


End file.
